Marlene McKinnon's Death
by adminSkyeBlack
Summary: Marlene's Death drabble. Blackinnon. ONE SHOT.


The Death Eaters had taken their wands, and each one of them were aiming their own on James, Lily, Remus and Sirius, who were desperately waiting for the Ministry of Magic to arrive. Marlene was lying on the floor, sweat sinking down her forehead, as she waited for death. Bellatrix Lestrange stepped dangerously around them, her wand firmly gripped in her hand, ready to cast a curse at any moment. She was waiting too. Not to die, nor to be saved. Bellatrix waited for answers.

"So!" she finally said, breaking the silence with her dangerous childish tone, making the hostages jump. "Are you finally willing to cooperate, _McKinnon?_" she whispered, leaning over her.

"SHE'LL NEVER SPEAK-"Sirius yelled, not giving Marlene the time to respond, but it only earned him the Cruciatus curse. He fell down in pain as Marlene screamed, tears gathering in her eyes.

"SIRIUS!" James and Remus shouted. "STOP IT, PLEASE!" Lily shouted as well, as the back of her eyes started burning.

"Keep your mouth shut, Black. You foolish blood traitor…" Lestrange glared at him. "Now speak, McKinnon. I don't have all day." She leaned towards her again. "What-is-Dumbledore-up-to?" she whispered as her eyes narrowed.

Marlene held back her tears. She perfectly knew how to hide her emotions, for she had been practicing it for years. Her eyes met Bellatrix's. She forced a cold smile.

Bellatrix's blood started boiling in her veins. "Fine." She said harshly, before taking out her silver knife. "I guess I have no choice." She raised the knife to the air. Marlene couldn't help but let out a scream.

"Let her go, Bellatrix." Sirius said weakly, trying to stand up.

Bellatrix let out the cold, girlish laugh of hers. "Or what, dearest cousin?" she asked, walking over to him.

Sirius dared look up at her with his stormy grey eyes, breathing deeply. "You would sign your own death warrant."

Lestrange gasped. Her widened eyes shot at Marlene, before turning slowly back at Sirius. "You fancy her…" she said in a soft tone. Merlin knew that Bellatrix never used that kind of tone. If she did, it was probably worse than her usual cold one. Sirius shivered and glanced at Marlene. The girl was staring at him, as she was trying to tell him the words she should have told him a long time ago. But their eye contact didn't last. Bellatrix bursted out in laughter. "Sirius Black has fallen in love!" All the Death Eaters laughed along with her, while James, Lily and Remus stared at the pair. Lestrange's smirk faded away, as she turned back to face Sirius. "Your mother was right, Black. You are _weak_. You will always be."

"I-have-no-mother." Sirius mumbled in between his clenched teeth.

"Now, let's talk a bit more seriously. Marlene, dear, have you changed your mind yet?" The dark witch asked, leaning a bit towards her.

"Never…" she managed to say in a shaky voice.

Bellatrix scoffed. "Faith… You _disgust _me." She finished her sentence with a harsh tone, as her face darkened. "If I can't get anything from you, then I guess you are no use to me." She walked back over to the dark haired boy. "Tell me, Sirius… what would be the worst? Telling me a couple informations about Dumbledore…" she glanced at Marlene. "Or losing the girl you love?" she smirked and walked over to Marlene, without giving Sirius the time to answer. "CRUCIO!" Marlene screamed, along with the rest of the Marauders and Lily, as if they all felt her pain.

"NO!" The dark haired boy pushed himself up and ran towards the girls. Bellatrix turned around and cast a spell to tie Sirius up, which caused him to fall. She cast another Cruciatus curse at Marlene.

"STOP IT! BELLATRIX I BEG YOU! LET HER GO!" Sirius shouted.

Marlene stopped screaming at the fifth curse. For the simple reason that she had no more tears to cry out. Her body was burning. She just started at the ceiling, without a hint of emotion on her face. She felt her senses abandon her slowly, and soon she could barely hear her friends shouting. She stared, waiting for _death_.

Lily cried even more when she noticed the state in which James was. She had _never_ seen him cry before, even when his father died. He had always hidden his tears for _her_. James Potter had always been strong. But when it came to Marlene, teardrops did fell from his eyes. Little did she know that she was part of the reasons why he was crying.

James couldn't cope with it. He didn't have the strength to. Marlene was like a sister to him, she has always been. Losing her would be like losing a part of him. For the first time of his life, James Potter gave up. He knew it was hopeless. He accepted it, even if he hated himself for it. Not only he had to bear it, he also had to watch Sirius, Lily and Remus, or most likely those he loved most along with Marlene, cry themselves out. He just closed his eyes and let the tears fall down his cheeks, cursing himself for being powerless.

Remus hardly ever cried, or showed his feelings. But on that night, he did break down. He did feel his heart being ripped at every single curse that was cast at Marlene. Even if he had never been as close to her as James, Sirius or Lily had, he was probably the one who knew the most how she felt, for he had been tortured as well once a month since he was a little boy.

Sirius was probably the one who yelled the loudest. He had never been so powerless before, unable to do anything. To react… To _help_. He was tied up, forced to watch his _love_ suffer. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't tell her that it'll be alright. He couldn't even promise her that as soon as they get out of there, he would propose her. Because that is what he was planning to do. He knew she was the _one_. They were _meant_ to be. Every time Sirius thought about the future, all he could see was her. He wanted to do all-nighters with her forever. He wanted to grow old with her, and still be forever young. He wanted to watch her sleep, and to wake up every morning next to her. He wanted to _die_ with her. Sirius Black had always hated the concept of marriage. But he expected what was happening to happen, and he knew he would never forgive himself if he hadn't made her _his_ before one of them died. _That's what is beautiful about war_, he thought. _It brings people together_.

"So, Marlene McKinnon, have you changed your mind yet?" Bellatrix asked her, lowering her wand.

"Tell her, Marlene…" Sirius said, looking at her.

Marlene turned her head towards him and caught his eyes. She stared for a moment, but it seemed like hours for both of them.

"I love you, Sirius…" she finally said weakly.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT, MARLY!" He yelled. His heart skipped more than a few beats when…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Marlene's eyes were stuck on Sirius, but she couldn't see him anymore. In the space of a second, the light in her eyes disappeared. Her skin turned pale, and the red of her lips faded away. Her chest was still. One last tear sank down her cheek, sparkling at the candle light.

"MARLENE!" Sirius shouted. "NOOO! No…"

Sirius noticed that the ropes that were tying him up had disappeared. He looked around him. He felt like a thousand knifes had stabbed his heart when he saw what was happening behind him. The Death Eaters had dissaparated. James was kneeling on the floor, his head buried in his hands as he cried. Lily was hugging him, crying as well, while Remus rubbed James' back, tearing. Sirius looked at each one of them. That's when he realized that they were all he had, and how grateful he was to have them all still alive. The dark-haired _man_ stood up, and turned to face Marlene's body. He walked slowly over to her. His throat tightened more and more as he stepped closer to her. When he finally reached the body, he dropped himself down on his knees next to her. And Sirius Black broke down. He let out all the tears he had been holding back, along with the dreams that will never come true.

After a few minutes, his breath evened. No more tear fell down. He lifted his hand to her head and gently closed her eyes. He stroked her soft hair, and leaned down towards her. His lips were only a few inches apart from hers when he stopped.

"I love you too, Marlene." Sirius whispered, before stealing one last kiss from her.


End file.
